Gotham Academy 2
by Collasoll
Summary: The story centers around Wally West as he enters into a new school and meets new people. For any of you have read the original Gotham Academy that I wrote, this is a remake that will hopefully entice readers and be more enjoyable than the original story.


**For anyone that read the last chapter of my story Gotham Academy they will know that this is a remake of the original story. There were many things in the original story that I feel like need to be changed and can be improved, so as a sample I changed the first chapter and made it three times longer than it was. Let me know if I should just continue with this rework of the story or if you liked the original story better. **

**If anyone would like to go into a more detailed discussion about the story I recently made a twitter account called thereallcolla that is strictly for discussing my stories. Hit me up on their or in a review if you have any opinion on where I take the story from here. **

* * *

Gotham Academy was just like you typical school, including the cliches. They had everything you could think of; jocks, cheerleaders, mathletes, drama kids, etc. Once you were put in a category you were stuck there for the rest of your high school career. It was always interesting seeing where the new kids were placed every year. This year was going to be especially interesting, but nobody knew that yet.

It was the beginning of the second semester at Gotham Academy, students were just starting to get the hang of school again. One day though, a new kid arrived, which was completely unheard of. No new students ever came to the academy unless it was the beginning of the year.

This year though was going to be different, because Wally West enrolled at the academy. He was funny, smart, and likable. On everyone's first day they were assigned a guide around the school. Wally was no different, his guide was a girl named Linda Park.

Over the next week the two became friends and started hanging out together very often. Although, Linda wasn't his only friend. Wally met a guy named Dick Grayson and the two soon became best friends. Dick Grayson was a mathlete and he always traveled with his best friend Barbara Gordon. Barbara was basically the female version of Dick, so Wally found it very easy to get along with her. Wally, Lina, Dick, and Barbara all started hanging out together whenever they could. They were just like your typical friend group from a movie.

Soon enough Wally felt at home at Gotham Academy and had made even more friends. Things were also starting to progress with Linda. The two had hit it off pretty well and it was obvious that they both liked each other. Everything was going great for Wally West until he crossed paths with Artemis Crock. Artemis Crock was the school bully, a fearsome blonde girl that terrorized her fellow classmates.

In Wally's second week of school he was late to school because he slept through his alarm. While the problem seemed small enough at first, things escalated very quickly. Once Wally arrived at school he ran through the hallway and made a left hand turn around a corner, when he crashed into Artemis. Wally slowly stood up and looked in horror at Artemis who was covered in coffee. Apparently he had crashed into her coffee which had spilled all over her school uniform and was already staining.

"Um, my bad," Wally said. "I was in a hurry to get to class, which led to me running in the hallway."

Artemis gave Wally a death glare, "You think an apology will save you? Do you have any idea who I am? Listen to me when I tell you, this isn't over." She then walked towards the woman's bathroom.

"Uh, okay..." Wally uttered to himself. Just what had he gotten himself into now?

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Dick asked. "Oh no, you are so dead man."

"What do you mean, all I did was spill some coffee on her," Wally clarified.

"I'm sorry, did you just say "all you did was spill some coffee on her?"" Dick questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well let me tell you a little story. First semester a girl looked at Artemis the wrong way and then she bullied her everyday so badly that she transferred school," Dick explained.

"Was it seriously that bad," Wally wondered.

"If you don't believe Dick, then believe me. She isn't someone to make an enemy of, your only hope is to avoid her at all costs," Barbara assured him.

Dick invited the rest of the gang to his house after school since it was Friday. What Dick forgot to mention was that he lived in a mansion called Wayne Manor. "Dude what the hell is this?" Wally asked in confusion.

Linda cut in before Dick could answer, "You didn't know that he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist?"

"Obviously not! How would I know something like that when he never mentioned it?"

"But everyone in Gotham knows about this," Linda pointed out.

"Okay," Wally started. "But I just moved here within the past couple of weeks. How was I supposed to know that?"

"Good point," Linda replied.

The mansion astounded Wally, it was the biggest house he had seen by far. It was easily twenty times the size of the biggest house he had ever seen to be honest. Dick led them on a tour of his house that took over an hour. Every time he thought he had seen all of the house, Dick had shown led them down another hallway. Dick even had a butler named Alfred in his service, a freaking butler! When Wally normally thought of rich people he assumed they were snobs, but Dick was surprisingly a very down to earth person.

"Oh yeah if you didn't know that then I should probably mention that my dad is police commissioner Gordon," Barbara mentioned.

"What!? Who are you people anyway?" Wally asked in disbelief. Then he turned to Linda, "Do you have some surprising secret that I should know about too?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am pretty much an open book," Linda answered. Wally let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't the only normal one in the friend group.

A few hours after the tour Wally let Dick know that he had to leave and to his surprise Linda joined him. "You didn't have to leave just because of me."

"Don't worry about it, to be honest I felt kind of uncomfortable in that mansion. I don't know what I would do if my house was that big," Linda assured him.

"Well that's good. But yeah, you were not the only one who was feeling out of place in that mansion," Wally replied in agreement. "I don't think that I will ever be able to look at my house in the same way." The two walked the rest of the way home in silence.

The next day at school Wally was feeling pretty good until he saw Artemis at the end of the hallway. She made eye contact with him and made her way over to him. Wally wanted to avoid her at all costs so he did the only thing he could think of, which was running away. He turned left and then right and kept running until he found an abandoned classroom. Wally then shut himself inside the classroom and hid under the teacher's desk at the front of classroom. He was sure he was safe now, there was no way that she followed him here.

As Wally was thinking this he heard the handle door handle to the classroom turning. "Wally, are you in here?" It had to be Artemis calling out to him, this was not good. No matter what he needed to stay quiet. At that moment his phone started ringing, so he frantically moved his hand to his pocket to silence the phone. Maybe she hadn't heard the phone go off? However Wally wasn't that lucky, he heard footsteps approaching the desk. His heart started beating faster and he was starting to lose his composure.

Everything was quiet for a while so Wally thought she might have given up, boy was he wrong. Out of nowhere Artemis popped her head under the desk and yelled "boo" as loud as she could. Wally screamed in shock and nearly wet his pants. Artemis started laughing before saying, "So, the new kid is a scaredy cat? You should have seen your face, it was hilarious."

"Are you kidding me? I could have died of shock, that was not funny!" Wally yelled in anger.

"It's a little hard to take you seriously right now, yelling at me while hiding under a desk and all," Artemis pointed out.

"Haha very funny," Wally muttered as he got out from under the table. "Now why was the school bully chasing me again?"

"You just had to bring that up whenever we were having such a good time didn't you? I'll let you off for what happened yesterday, but make no mistakes I won't let things slide a second time. The only reason I am even giving you a second chance is because you gave me a good laugh," Artemis explained.

"Oh alright then, thank you. Can I head to class now?" Wally asked.

Artemis stepped aside so that Wally could leave the classroom, which he did so in a hurry. Well, what an eventful school year this has been already. Wally wondered what the rest of the semester had in store for him.


End file.
